


Pastel Secrets

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Overuse of the word beautiful, Panties, Pastel Ben, Shameless Smut, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he slipped the laced panties over his pale skin, pale blue with black highlights. Ben felt incredible.<br/>It was his secret and it was a beautiful one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> let me sin goddamnit  
> i had the feeling that we didn't had enough pure beautiful sweaty smut. 
> 
> I surprise myself with how long that shit is.

The first time the feelings flared up was when he browsed through an online shop, looking at clothes. And suddenly, he found himself again in the lingerie section. Satin and velvet greeted him, bright and soft colors. And even looking at them made Ben ache. He wanted them.

He shut the browser, shoving the laptop away from him and got up. He had to do something. He couldn’t let his mind run free right now.

But even after he made the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, he still was somehow restless, mind wandering back to this beautiful underwear with laces so detailed and fine.

And before he knew it, he had the laptop back in his lap and his shopping cart filled and not 3 clicks further and he ordered a bunch.

Anxiously, he waited. Days went by and on a Saturday morning, they arrived. Beautifully packaged and softer than Ben ever thought, sliding through his fingers like water. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he slipped the laced panties over his pale skin, pale blue with black highlights. Ben felt incredible.

It was his secret and it was a beautiful one.

Over the next few weeks, Ben started ordering more and more things, clothing him in soft kimonos, skirts that were floating around his legs and dresses falling from his frame into beautiful waves. He never wore anything out. Only once a pair of green panties, calming him as he felt it rubbing against his skin, making it easier to go through the long day he had.

His friends picked something up, he was happier, he glowed more. But they never thought about it much.

It was Saturday again and Ben just got a new order of sex toys. Never would he ever thought that he would order soft blue dildos, collars in soft leather and even satin and tailed butt plugs. Dressed down in his favorite pair of panties, pastel yellow with a laced rim, and a new blue leather collar, Ben spread out on his bed, sheets long changed into cotton sheets which was soft like butter on his skin.

He felt so pretty with his cock creating stains on the fabric of his panties and with a collar around his neck. He moved, slowly, not to spoil his fun and reached out for the toys he selectively placed next to his side, the lube rolling to him as the bed dipped under his moving weight. Minutes later and he was 2 fingers deep inside of himself, cock straining against the fabric holding the cock tightly to his owners body as moans tumbled out between Ben's lips.

Not known to Ben, Mike decided that it was long time that they had an evening together again. He missed Ben somehow even if he was still there, working next to him. But it never went past that in the last few weeks.

Unable to hear the key turning in the door, Ben writhed under the pleasure spreading from the vibrator pressed tightly against his weeping cock while the plug in his ass moved against his sweet spot, making him numb everywhere but those two points, taking his sense of hearing with him. It was a perfect spiral downwards, curling around his nearly empty mind and ripping the last thought out of it. Leaving him filled in all the right places and empty in his head.

Suddenly, a voice ripped through his fogged mind, a voice that shouldn’t be there. Shouldn’t be that close to his bedroom door.

His limbs, slow and heavy, hastily tried to cover himself as the door was pushed open and Mike stood in the frame, eyes roaming shortly over the mess Ben made on his bed before his jaw fell to the ground, eyes growing big as everything clicked into place.

“Hello Mike.” Ben said after clearing his throat, making Mike look away from the collar around his throat up into Ben's eyes. He couldn’t read the expression on his face. Maybe he himself didn’t know how to feel about this moment either.

“I still have the key you gave me for emergencies.” Mike answered an unasked question and in that second, Ben could spy a tent in Mike's pants, pulling the fabric over his crotch dangerously like a boner would.

“Is this an emergency?” Ben asked, calmly sitting up and dragging the bed sheet over his lap to cover at least something from prying eyes. Mike stepped into the room, his presence taking it over, making Ben remember just how much he thought of Mike fucking him in the last minute.

And now he was here.

Mike stuttered something after his eyes fell on the dildo lying next to Ben's hip, glistering with lube. His throat went dry. Then, he was moving, stepping further into the room until his knees hit the bed frame, hands flexing at his side.

“Ben…” He murmured, pupils blown as he reached out to wrap a hand around Ben's jaw, fingers toughing the collar softly.

Ben couldn’t breathe, heat that he thought had vanished came back rapidly, drowning out the loop of thoughts in his brain, reminding him that this was his co-worker, his friend, and he leaned into the hand, mouth opening for a soft moan and eyes fluttering shut.

“Mesmerizing” Mike said and in the next moment, lips pressed to lips, as he moved onto the bed, shoving the dildo to the side to crawl closer. Collecting him into his arms and held him tight until Ben decided that it wasn’t close enough and crawled into Mike's lap, sheets sliding from his hips, his stained panties now pressing against Mike's clean shirt.

Mike's hand found its way to Ben's hip, sliding under the fabric to feel the skin under it, slick and soft, heated with the blood rushing through it.

“You are so beautiful.” Mike said, falling back onto his back and taking Ben with him, still kissing him with all his life as his hand cupped the perfect ass, grinding upwards into the erection, pulling a gasp from Ben.

“Undress.” Ben moaned against his lips, hands shakingly trying to open his jeans and shoving his shirt up at the same time.

Moments later he was underneath Ben naked, his clothes thrown all over the room, his shirt lying slightly ripped on the pillow behind Ben.

Ben sat up, grinding his ass down into Mike's crotch, causing him to lose his breath at every down fall.

“Fuck me.” Ben demanded, eyes half lidded as they watched Mike's face and Mike bucked his hips, nodding rapidly as he reached out for the lube lying on the bed while Ben gathered condoms out of his bedside drawer, rolling it carefully onto Mike's dick and slicking it up with the lube Mike gave him.

“You ready?” Ben asked and straightened his back, hovering over his cock as he waited for Mike's answer.

And as Mike whispered a “Yes.” Ben sank down, taking centimeter by centimeter with ease as he breathed out, head falling back into his neck, exposing his throat for Mike to attack as he sat up, biting marks into the fair skin there, licking around the collar sitting there until redness was the contrast to the blue and Ben writhed on his lap.

Mike couldn’t think clear, his mind hazy with the tightness pressing all around his cock, making it sure for him that this time he wouldn’t last for much longer and the only clear thought he had was how beautiful the panties felt sliding against the side of his dick every time Ben did only move a tiny bit. With a fluid move, he rolled them until Ben was under him, his eyes fluttering open and exposing more black then brown to him.

And then everything went fast and sweat soaked as Mike picked up a fast pace, forcing his hips to slap against Ben's ass over and over again, until the man underneath him cursed him into hell and back and his vision went white around the edges, until he floated more than he was anchored to this moment.

He reached between them, cupping Ben's wet cock in his hand to give Ben something to thrust into as Mike buried his teeth in Ben's shoulder, getting a gasp of breath and hot liquid over his hand from Ben just as he came, tightening around him as Mike tried dragging out that moment but bend under the pressure his orgasm boiled up in his guts, leaving him breathless and weak.

They stayed there, breathing onto each others skin until their hearts settled back in their normal patterns and the aftershock wore off. Only when the come on his stomach got uncomfortable and Mike got heavier and heavier on his front, Ben moved, rolling Mike from him until he could sit up, grabbing Mike's shirt off his pillow to wipe the come away. Mike watched him with a soft smile and reached out to rest his hand on Ben's upper thigh, letting his fingers wander over the soft skin there.

“I didn’t know you liked…“ Mike started, unable to finish as he searched for the correct term.

“Things that are advertised as girl things?” Ben finished for him, slipping to the end of the bed to get out, just to throw the used pair of panties to the rest of the clothes on the floor before crawling back to Mike who took him into his arms and pressed him to his side.

“Beautiful things.” Mike corrected him, brushing his fingers against the leather collar, playing with the metal clasp.

“They are beautiful. And so nice on the skin.” Ben admitted, smiling and pressed a fluttering kiss to Mike's chest.

“Beautiful things and a beautiful man.” Mike compliment him. “I’m going to spoil you rotten.” Ben laughed quietly, shaking his head against the chest under his ear.

“So this is going to be a thing?” Ben asked carefully, throwing a guarded look up at Mike who met his gaze.

“Hell yes! I will never want to live without beautiful things in my life again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
